This invention relates to a handgrip, more particularly, to a multi-functional handgrip wherein the gripping torque of the handgrip is adjustable for different applications. Besides, the handgrip can be served as a massager to the body.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional handgrip 1 generally includes a spring member 12 incorporated with a handlebar 11 at both ends. Those two handlebar 11 are angularly spaced with each other. Basically, the conventional handgrip is designed for an exercise to the palm. No other application can be made. On the other hand, the spring 12 has a predetermined ratings which can not be adjusted by the user. In most cases, the ratings of the spring are too large to be gripped by the common people, especially for the women and the young. Only a comparable strong people with a strong wrist muscle can manipulate it.
On the other hand, the old people holds a pair of metal balls 13 within their palm and makes the ball spin with each other to perform an exercise or massage to their fingers and palm. Accordingly, the distal recirculation is improved. Spinning this metal balls within the palm is comparably moderate than the handgrip. But this metal balls are comparably heavy and not portable. Besides, the metal balls are sold in pairs, only one hand can conduct an exercise at one time. Accordingly, only the old people would like to take this metal ball as a sporting equipment.
Those above described handgrip and metal balls are only suitable for one hand exercise. They can not be applied to other part of the body, such as a massager. Above all, these sporting equipment are simple without other functions, it is hardly to make the exercise long.